Apollonir
Apollonir (original version: ) is a Bakugan and the leader of the Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia. Information Description Apollonir was a legendary Dragonoid with four sets of wings like Lumino Dragonoid and Phantom Dharak and is a humanoid posture. Apollonir's wings can unfold from their insect-like form revealing the true appearance of his wings. They are kept folded in a peacock-like stature when he is not flying. He was the leader of the Six Legendary Bakugan and like all the others he had a G-Power level of 500 Gs in the anime. Apollonir's special ability was Maximum Pyrus which used a supreme fire blast to eliminate its opponents. He died due to the fact that he gave Neo Dragonoid his Attribute Energy in order to prevent King Zenoheld from taking the Pyrus Attribute Energy which causes Neo Dragonoid to evolve into Cross Dragonoid. Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers Apollonir was the most powerful Dragonoid. He was with a clown who used two Mock Dragonoid to battle against Dan and Drago. When Drago defeated the two Dragonoids, Apollonir left his disguise and prepared to battle Drago. Dan used the ability card 'D-Strike Extreme' and repeatedly did that until Drago defeated him. But when Drago still didn't evolve, he explained that he needed to defeat all of his friends to further evolve. In Bakugan Battle Brawlers, his wings resembled leathery insect wings. Bakugan: New Vestroia In episode 17, He appeared in Dan's dream and offered Dan to be his temporarily Guardian Bakugan because he needed to get Drago back from Spectra on Earth. During the battle against Spectra, he easily defeated Viper Helios and Metalfencer but when Drago arrived he and Dan were backed into a corner. Later in battle Dan used a ability card called Dragon Proudia. '''That ability turned himself into a trident. Dan then proceeded to throw him to hit Drago's Perfect Core diamond and freeing him from Spectra's command. Also Apollonir is revealed to be linked to the Perfect Core just like Drago and as such he has the ability to detect Drago from anywhere on New Vestroia. In episode 26, When Drago says that he can no longer leave New Vestroia due to his link with the Perfect Core Apollonir explains to Drago that though he is linked to the Perfect Core that he had become strong enough to free himself from it. In episode 27, Apollonir and all the rest of The Six Ancient Warriors battled King Zenoheld and Farbros. Apollonir and all The Six Ancient Warriors were defeated in battle against King Zenoheld and later gave his Attribute Energy to Drago just like the other the Six Ancient Soldiers did to the other Bakugan that belonged to the Resistance. This forced Drago to evolve into Cross Dragonoid. In episode 42, Apollonir was mentioned by Drago that giving Drago his Attribute Energy forced him to die and now Apollonir's wings now resemble Helix Dragonoid's wings. ;Ability Cards * 'Maximum Nova '(Maximum Pyrus): Adds 200 Gs to Apollonir. * '''Neo Valute: Makes the opponents ability useless and brings the opponent's current power level to Apollonir's base level. * Saiam Low: Reduces the opponent's power level to 0. (If this ability card is activated it can be stopped if the opponent raises its G-Power at the last moment, fusing power levels with a Bakugan (including a Bakugan trap) or if the opponent tranfers G-Power) * Dispel Roa: Cancels all abilities that have been activated, and brings all Bakugan in the Battle back to their base levels. * Dragon Proudia: The opponents current G-Power returns to its base level, and tranfers all of the opponents extra G-Power to Apollonir. (When this card is used Apollonir turns into a spear (Pure Energy) and if the brawler doesn't hit a specific target, he may make the opponents power go up instead. Also when this card is used Apollonir can't attack, defend himself or use any other abilities). * Infinity Waiver: Adds 300 Gs to Apollonir and each Bakugan on your side. (This ability can only be activated if the other Ancient Warriors give Apollonir their power). (Six Attributes) * Maximum Revolution: Adds 1200 Gs to Apollonir. (This ability can only be activated if the other Ancient Warriors give Apollonir their power and Infinity Waiver must have been activated beforehand). (Six Attributes) Etymology * In Greek mythyology, Apollo is the God of the Sun. Game He was released with the other Legendary Soldiers. The Pyrus version has 700 G or 470 G. The Ventus version has 500 G or 650 G. The Haos version has 480 G, 530 or 580 G.The Darkus version has 640 G. Trivia *In the game, Apollonir is tied with Clayf for the highest Season 1 G-Power, at 700 Gs. *In masked form it looks like he has a beard. *Apollonir is the only member of the Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia to have won a fight seen in the anime (even though all six of them defeated an army of Gargonoids). *Since he's linked to the Perfect Core like Drago and one of his Abilities is "Infinity Waiver" its possible that he has the power of the Infinity Core and can possibly use Infinity Core Abilities but he died giving his Attribute Energy to Drago so it was never proven. *He might have had the Ultimate Warrior Gene as well because he defeated Drago, who posesses one, or because he won out of luck. Dragonoid Colossus states only those with the gene are the only ones that are able to defeat each other. *He is based off of the fafnir, considering the japanese name. Gallery Anime File:Apollonir00.jpg|Apollonir in ball form (closed) File:Apollonir01.jpg|Apollonir in ball form (open) File:Pyrus Apollonir.jpg|Apollonir in ball form (open) File:Apollonir4.jpg|Apollonir in Bakugan form File:Masked_Apollonir.jpg|Apollonir in Masked Form File:3921769369_e2e10f2589.jpg|Apollonir Summoned File:maximumpyrus.png|Apollonir using Maximum Pyrus File:saiamlow.png|Apollonir using Saiam Low File:neovalute.png|Apollonir using Neo Valute File:infinitywaivver.PNG|Apollonir using Infinity Waiver file:maxrevolution.PNG|Apollonir using Maximum Revolution file:dispelroa.png|Apollonir using Dispel Roa file:dragonproudia.png|Apollonir using Dragon Proudia (real mode) File:Dragon_prownia.jpg|Apollonir using Dragon Proudia File:Dan_Dragon_Proudia.JPG|Dan using Dragon Proudia file:apolloattackdrago.png|Apollonir attacking Hex Dragonoid file:hexvsapollo.png|Apollonir versus Hex Dragonoid File:gbsbg.jpg|Apollonir scanned by Gauntlet File:Apollonir Scanned on a battle.jpg|Apollonir fighting against Drago(Scanned) File:Apollonir attacking Hex File:Drago with Saiam Low.jpg|Apollonir atacking Hex Dragonoid with Saiam Low File:Legendary_Soldiers_Gauntlet.jpg|The Legendary soldiers scanned by Gauntlet Game File:Apollonia.jpg|Pyrus Apollonir File:Apollonir-pyrus-trans.JPG|Translucent Pyrus Apollonir File:Apollonir-aquos.jpg|Aquos Apollonir File:DSCN0092_Haos_Apollonir.jpg|Haos Apollonir File:Apollonir.jpg|Ventus Apollonir File:BigBadDragon.jpg 96CABUX37Z.jpg|Ventus Apollonir de:Apollonir es:Apollonir pl:Apollonir Category:Bakugan Category:Legendary soldiers Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Deceased Bakugan